AuraPrince: The Black Crown
by Drakkon Whitestream
Summary: Based on the new Pokemon Black, which delves the region of Unova... Cameos so far are Double  again  and my friend's character, Hideki as well as everyone's favorite realitywalker and breaker of wills, Maekir Vilemist! Also, Christian is CrazyShinx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

"So this is the plan?" A mysterious voice inquired as he pointed strategically at an age-bitten map of the region of Unova.

Smiling contently, a green-haired man responded as he stroked the fur of a Liepard on his lap, "Yes… And once my plan is complete, pokemon will be free from the shackles of foolish humanity!"

Drakkon sighed as he looked down on Nuvema Town, blooming with spring flowers all around, and said to the Lucario across from him, who many knew as his right-hand pokemon, and his second-in-command in Team Aura, Blacksoul, "I wonder why Juniper needs my presence here in Unova… Team Aura is already established here, so the only reason that I otherwise would have for coming would be to test my strength against the Unova League… Why else would I need to be flown in by Charizard Jet?"

Blacksoul answered as he donned a light cloak and aura-focusing gloves, "Rumors spread of yet another evil organization rising… My assumption is that Team Aura does not wish to get fully involved quite yet, and they know you work better in the field than in an office…"

Drakkon chuckled as the jet began to land with a hiss, "Yeah… That is true… Thank goodness I have prepared for such occasions…"

Blacksoul then inquired out of wonder, "Who is receiving you?"

Suddenly, a familiar voice answered from outside of the jet, "I am, Guardian Blacksoul…"

Drakkon responded with another chuckle, "Double, please don't flatter Blacksoul… He knows his importance already…"

Blacksoul smiled and responded to Drakkon's wit, "It is nice though for you humans to be reminded every once in a while…"

Double then responded indifferently, "Master Blackenvy wishes to see you… He is waiting in Juniper's lab with two teen-aged kids who looked eager and ready to go… I suggest you get going before he destroys those trainers' pokemon with his Deino out of boredom…"

Drakkon sighed and began to walk towards the lab with Blacksoul trailing cautiously behind him. However, as they entered the lab, they saw that they were too late to prevent a battle between Blackenvy and one of the kids. The kid, a dark-haired boy with glasses who looked about sixteen, commanded his Servine to use Leaf Tornado on Blackenvy's Deino, which responded with a Bite attack. Once the attacks had been exchanged, it was clear that the Deino was superior due to the amount of bloodshed from its fanged fury.

As the weird draconic pokemon savored its victory, it was overcome by a glimmer of light as its form changed and enlarged. Once the metamorphosis was complete, what was once Deino was now a three-headed creature that snarled with a ancient fury unknown to most who knew not of its past.

With the battle now done and his pokemon evolved, Blackenvy turned to Drakkon and said with a slight smile, "I see you have made it… Did your solitary training in Hoenn successful?"

Drakkon nodded and then asked in a serious tone, "Any rising threats here in Unova?"

Blackenvy responded with an upward thumb, "Nope… I was just chilling here in Juniper's lab to train while my younger sister was still sleeping, when those two, my neighbors Cheren and Bianca, came in to talk to Juniper as well… And you know the rest…"

Drakkon then raised an eyebrow as he inquired with suspicion, "If everything is fine, why did Double call me from Hoenn with rumors of a new evil organization?"

Double then interrupted as he entered the lab, "Because Master Blackenvy was not informed yet… Rumors tell of armored men and women marching towards the next town as we speak, so I have personally dispatched a unit of operatives to secure our perimeter there… They will be ready when we arrive…"

Blackenvy glared at Double in anger for not telling him such information prior to now, but his wisdom told him that Drakkon was more suited to hear the info first anyways, being the actual leader and all. Blackenvy then looked at Drakkon, his eyes signaling that he wished for the plan to be shared soon, and Drakkon responded with an annoyed glare as his voice resounded with an unnatural thunder, "My plan will unfold when the time comes, my great friend, so please be patient…"

Blackenvy responded with offence as his glare turned slightly unfriendly, "Patience doesn't serve my tactics any good…"

Then suddenly, from outside the lab, a voice yelled in sorrow, "Help! I was robbed!"

Drakkon then jolted out of the lab to see a little girl being comforted by the other kid, a teen-aged girl with strange clothes and yellow hair, who said with a startled look, "Oh… Hello! You must be Drakkon… I am Bianca, and this is Sarah, my little sister… A bit ago, two armored men came charging in and stole my sister's Munna, Jolara, as they ran down Route 1… If you are half the person you are rumored to be, then I beg of you to rescue Jolara from those thugs!"

Drakkon was then off without any notice and caught up to the thugs in no time at all, and as he walked up to them, he roared in a zealous rage, "Surrender the pokemon, you thugs, by command of the supreme alliance that is Team Aura!"

One of the thugs roared back with a wind of superiority, "I care not who you are! No one defies Team Plasma and gets away with it! Go, Liepard! Obliterate him!"

In a quick reflex, Blacksoul entered the battle and quickly took down the black cat with a potent Aura Sphere. Afterwards, he grappled down the offending grunt with one hand and pulled out his blade with another with the intent to severely wound, if not kill.

Drakkon then snickered sinisterly as he walked up to the grunt, "I hope you will obey now…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Suddenly, a meek voice yelled in an exhausted tone, "Wait! Don't kill anyone without me!"

Drakkon sighed as he replied to the advancing figure, "Do not worry, Hideki… I am not killing that fiend… No, I have much worse torment planned for him… But first, can you retrieve the Munna from this fool's comrade?"

Hideki replied with a sigh as he snuck behind the other Plasma grunt and stole the stolen Munna from its grasp, "Consider it done, Master Drakkon… I shall also bring it back to its owner while you dish out that moron's torment…"

Drakkon expressed gratitude as Hideki made his way back to town, and then he sent out his Chandelure, Karmine, which assaulted the grunt with a Purgatory blaze until it stood as just a pile of ashes in armor. Instantly losing what little motivation he still had to stay, the other grunt rushed north in fear of like retribution from his comrade's executioner. However, as the grunt ran, Drakkon roared to his waiting forces, "Charge to the next town and fend off those villains from the gates!"

With his command, thousands of well-dressed men and their pokemon made their way across Route 1 under the direct command of their true leader, the Auraprince, the eternal prodigy of the world…

Soon enough, the unit of men reached Accumula Town where a rank of Plasma grunts waited and their leader ranted about their supremacy before leading them away. Blackenvy then gave a nod and he led the forces after the Plasma unit, leaving Drakkon alone with a crowd of commoners and a strange, green-haired man who said to Drakkon with a swagger, "Wasn't that interesting? Oh, right… You missed the speech of those people… Just in case you were wondering, my name is N, and I am a devoted pokemon trainer just like yourself… Even more, I was raised by pokemon and I have seen firsthand the life of those that strive in the wilds around here… In fact, they even speak to me… However, I have also seen the cruelty that pokemon have faced at the hands of indignant fools such as those Team Rocket fools… In fact, why don't you give me your pokemon for safe-keeping now, just so they won't be stolen later?"

Before Drakkon could respond, Blacksoul snarled as he pointed his sword at N, "You dare to trick my master into giving his pokemon to you? En Garde, foolish human, and we shall see if you are even worthy of his presence!"

N chuckled and responded as he pulled out two pokeballs, "Fine… We shall settle this with a double battle… Ready thyself and let your pokemon speak for you!"

N sent out a Sigilyph and Darmanitan to start and Blacksoul had Drakkon's Swampert join the fight as he used a Dark Pulse attack on the Sigilyph, which it weathered with barely enough energy left and retaliated with a searing Psychic attack on the Swampert, which was followed with a blazing Nitro Charge from Darmanitan that injured Blacksoul quite much. However, Blacksoul and Swampert finished off the opposing pokemon with a Dark Pulse and a Waterfall charge respectively to their unfortunate targets.

Defeated, N shook his head in disbelief as he chuckled, "You sure are no novice… Good match… Now tell me you name if you will…"

Drakkon responded with a determined glare, "I am Drakkon, and I have trained across multiple regions and have excelled much higher than most other trainers… I liked that match, as I did not outright obliterate you… Hope to cross paths with you again, N…"

N smiled and nodded as he left Accumula through the western gate confidently, knowing that he had found his match finally after many years of unworthy foes… He had finally found a worthy opponent…

Drakkon made his way across Route 2, accompanied by Blackenvy, who was talking about a cloaked being with supernatural psychic talents who was researching the Dream World over in Striaton City and the forest next to it, and his normal companion, Blacksoul, who seemed quite interested in Blackenvy's message, despite its master's indifference to the subject.

Suddenly, a pulse of disruptive enthropy surged through the route, and the trio just barely evaded the energy before the source of the assault, the figure of Blackenvy's stories, came rushing towards them as he said in panic, "Auraprince! I am so sorry for my accidental attack on your entourage… Enthropy can be unpredictable when channeled the wrong way, even by a master..."

Drakkon chuckled and replied cheerfully, seemingly impressed by the person's natural charisma, "Do not worry, my friend… Now, please identify thyself…"

The person grinned widely and replied as he pulled down his hood and stared at Drakkon with deep emerald eyes, "My name is Maekir Vilemist, and I have traversed many worlds to aid thee in your conquest across this universe… And so, I ask that you take my loyalty and give me your resources so that I show you my truth…"

Drakkon stared at Maekir due to confusion of the enigmatic statement that had seethed from the charismatic being's maw, which was more like that due to its sharp fangs that dripped with an amethyst liquid, and inquired further, "Truth? What truth do you have to offer to a powerful organization such as Team Aura?"

Maekir replied indulgently as he summoned an orb of enthropy, "What would I not be able to show you, my great friend? For I know your past, your present, as well as your future… I am a weaver of legends, a master of worlds… With my power under your belt, your legend will scale the heavens and strike fear into the very depths of hell… In essence, I can bring you a true victory because I know the battle already…"

Drakkon then responded with glee, "Fine... You may come... Just please do not unleash your power so much at my expense... I get that enough from Hideki already!"

Maekir chuckled and responded as the four of them continued on to Striaton City, "I know the feeling..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Drakkon walked through Striaton City and stared at amazement at the clean, orderly structure of the town. However, as he entered a café, he and his entourage was quickly greeted by a green-haired waiter who said in a formal voice, "I will seat your party now, fine sir…"

As soon as they were seated, Maekir then said to another waiter who had red hair that rose like flames, "I would like some a Bloodlust Delight, please…"

The waiter replied eagerly as he wrote the order down, "Ok… Now, can I get for the rest of you?"

Blackenvy replied with a grin, "Some curry to ignite my heart…"

Blacksoul then continued as he stroked his chin, "Um… I will order a Psycho Soda…."

Drakkon then grinned and replied as he returned the menus, "I will eat a Mushroom Delight… Also, on another note, I would like to challenge the Striaton Gym, so where would we go?"

The waiter smiled and said as he backed away, "I will serve your orders soon… Oh, and to answer your question, you are in the gym!"

With that, the green-haired waiter and another waiter whose blue hair looked very well-combed joined the fire-haired waiter in the back of the Café and said in exhuberant unison as the wall withdrew into the ceiling, revealing the Gym behind, "We are the trial triad! It's show-time!"

The green-haired waiter then said in a joyful tone, "My name is Cilan, and I am the lover of Grass-types…"

Then the red-haired waiter continued with a wide grin, "I am Chili, the flame of the oven! I use Fire-types, obviously…"

Then the blue-haired waiter said calmly, but a bit timidly, "I am Cress, and I favor the pokemon of the cool sea, Water-types…"

Once the introductions were complete, Cilan inquired with joy, "So which of us will be your opponent?"

Before Drakkon could decide, Maekir said in a sharp tone, "I will battle too, and I will take on Cilan… Drakkon, sir, why don't you battle Chili?"

Drakkon nodded and said to Blackenvy, "Why don't you join in the fun?"

Blackenvy then said with joy, "Ok, whatever you say… You know what… Just for fun, let's battle together against the gym leaders, 3-on-3!"

Cilan then said in surprise at Blackenvy's request, "What? Three gym challenges done in one battle? That has never been done before, but that doesn't mean that we will refuse… Bring it on, and good luck to you all!"

Dent sent out a Simisage, followed by Cress sending out a Simipour, and lastly with Chili sending out a Simisear. In response, Drakkon sent out his Sigilyph, Arcum, Blackenvy sent out his Milotic, Soulbelle, and Maekir sent out his Beheeyem, Reasonslayer, which glimmered with a ominous, dark energy.

Drakkon then took the first move by snarling, "Arcum, Air Slash on the Simisage!"

Cilan responded in a swift tone, "Simisage, dodge!"

However, despite Cilan's command, the Simisage could not evade the swift blades of wind that ripped into its flesh, causing it to wail in intense agony before fainting, "Saaage!"

Blackenvy smiled at Drakkon's potent blow against Cilan and then said with a wind of confidence, "Soulbelle, Scald Simisear!"

Panicking, Chili yelled, "Simisear, dodge quickly!"

With that command, the Simisear barely evaded the blast of steaming liquid and responded with a flaming Heat Wave that melted the hewn-rock floor of the gym on top of mildly damaging the opposing pokemon. Seeing this, Simipour formed a disc of bubbling water to stand on, whereas Soulbelle was quickly burned by the lava torrent, but retorts with another Scald attack that cools down the floor a bit due to its slight difference in temperature as it hit the Simisear with a sharp hiss.

Maekir then smiled and then roared in glee, "Reasonslayer, finish that fool off with a Thunderbolt!"

Reasonslayer quickly responded, and zapped the Simipour with a clean shot, knocking the monkey out with little effort and with a lack of response from Cress. With this swift victory, Maekir could do nothing but smile at his fortune.

Cilan then said in joy, "Now that the battle has come to a close, it is Tasting Time!"

Suddenly, with him saying that, a bunch of fangirls in the audience squealed in joy and Drakkon then inquired, "Tasting Time?"

Cilan replied with joy, "Yes… You all seem to be one with your pokemon, as well as each other. I am starting to think that you just battled us together to save time…"

Drakkon then chuckled and responded, "Now, why would we want to not waste time? It is very well-ventilated in here…"

Cilan then continued with a grin, "By the way, you and your blue-haired friend seem to have pokemon not native to Unova… May I ask where you are from?"

Drakkon replied with a friendly grin, "I am from Hearthome in Sinnoh, and my friend is from Ecruteak in Johto…"

Cilan's eyes sparkles with joy as he responded, "Wow… Two foreign tastes that blend into one great dish! On top of that, your other friend also seems to add his own spice to the mixture!"

Maekir chuckled and replied to Cilan's exhuberance, "Let me guess, you are a Pokemon Sommelier…"

Cilan replied with a nod and said joyfully, "It brings me joy to see pokemon work in harmony with their trainers… It is daily proof of the one truth that exists in this world…"

Maekir nodded in understanding and replied with a smile, "That is quite true… However, for all you know, you could find a trainer that gives you an opportunity to see much more than you can being a gym leader…"

Cilan smiled and replied, "That is true… Now, I confer the Tri Badge upon you three for victory… Hold your head high!"

Drakkon smiled and said as he signaled to the other to follow him, "I sure will!"

As Drakkon and company left the gym, Striaton City suddenly became infused with a strange deep purple aura.

Maekir, knowing about the situation, sharpened his face and snarled in a serious tone, "We need to go to the Dream Lot NOW!"

Drakkon nodded in understanding and said to Blackenvy, "Any units nearby?"

Blackenvy nodded and said into his Aura Link System, "Unit 525, mobilize at the Dream Lot near Striaton! The Auraprince and I will be coming with backup in a bit…"

Drakkon then said to Maekir, "Please tell me just what is happening here…"

Maekir smiled and replied with a chuckle, "I will tell you on the way…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The trio reaches the Dream Lot to find a trio of Team Plasma grunts tormenting a caged Musharna, which itself seemed to be drugged with some strange psychedelic fluid.

Maekir snarled at the grunts, "How dare you fools steal MY research! That is MY blood you are handling, you know…"

The grunts chuckled and one sneered back, "You lying sack of flesh! This is Incubus Blood… A powerful sedative and hallucinogenic… Unless…"

Maekir roared as he bared his sharp fangs, which dripped with a similar liquid, and leaped on one of the grunts, "Please die!"

The grunt wailed in agony as Maekir's fangs dug into his neck-flesh, but the wails soon ceased as the toxin soon took effect and lulled the victimized grunt into a state of entranced vulnerability. Soon after that, the victim fell into deep slumber and on the edge of its demise as Maekir gather more than just blood with his wicked embrace…

The other two grunts gasped as they saw their comrade collapse from Maekir's assault and said in unison angrily, "So YOU are the Reaper…"

Maekir wiped the carmine off his mouth and replied with a hiss, "Yeah… What about it? I am also a sentinel… What about it? I am a dream infiltrator as well… WHAT ABOUT IT?"

One of the grunts replied with a snarl, "No matter… We will not just stand by when you have raped the mind of one of our own… We challenge you to a POKEMON BATTLE!"

Drakkon then interrupted with a chuckle, "Hope you do not mind if I join in on the fun…"

Maekir smiled and replied with joy, "I do not… Let's eradicate these pieces of steel-plated rubbish together! May their souls bleed out their impurities! Go, Reasonslayer!"

Drakkon smiled with a sinister grin as he yelled, "Go take them on, Blacksoul!"

Blacksoul chuckles and snarls as he stares with intense hostility at the grunts, "You will be wiped from this earth for spreading lies!"

The grunt replies with a snarl, "We are still true to our word… We are extracting dream-stuff so that we can perform mass inception to force everyone to release their pokemon… Go, Watchog!"

The other grunt chuckles as he cracks a wicked smile, "Yeah… This is all for the benefit of pokemon! Go, my precious Herdier!"

Blacksoul growled in fury as a pulse of potent aura erupted from his location, "Raaaaaaaaa! You will pay for this villainy with the wrath of my Aura Storm!"

The pulse quickly tore through not only the pokemon, but the grunts as well, who moaned in agony soon after as they stumbled away in horror, and the sight of their cowardice only made Maekir laugh.

Maekir then uttered in a deep, gutteral voice which was doubtfully his own as his amethyst eyes glowed with ecstasy and wrath, "Somnus et erumpere! Qui carcerati minuo erit!"

With those words, the Musharna opened its eyes, suddenly alert as its cage dissolved before it, and nodded in gratitude as it cracked a slight smile.

Suddenly, a strange black-haired woman with a flower hairpin ran up to them and said in panic, "Is Musharna ok?"

Maekir nodded and replied with a smile, "Yes, Professor Fennel… Seems Team Plasma was ill-prepared for the power that it was about to unleash if we had not arrived anyways, so thank Zekrom we arrived when we did…"

Fennel nodded and replied with surprise, "Mister Vilemist! You came?"

Maekir nodded and replied, "Yes. This facility was important to Vilemist Industries, and I had a feeling that with all the remnant energy around, it was a matter of time before some fool came to exploit it…"

Drakkon interrupted in a panic, "What? What do you mean?"

Maekir replied with a smile, "I am surprised you had no idea… You see, this was once a Vilemist Industries dream research facility… This one was known as Blackwill Tower, a major locale for the study of the mythical Dream World… Heck, I even travelled there myself… Being the CEO and all…"

Fennel nodded and said with a smile, "Well, I have done personal research on that, as you requested, and if Musharna here will give me a sample of Dream Smoke, I should have a stable portal ready at my lab…"

Maekir nodded and said with a smurk, "Well then… Time to go back to the Dream World, I guess…"

After a quick (and uneventful) journey to the realm of dreams, Drakkon yawned of boredom and said, "Ok… How about we continue on now… There is nothing more here…"

Blackenvy nodded and said to the other two, "Onwards then, to Nacrene City!"

However, as they left, Bianca ran up to them with a crying kindergartener following her as she said in an annoyed voice, "Some idiots of Team Plasma stole this girl's pokemon!"

Maekir cracked a wicked smile and replied as he drooled, "Finally! I was looking forward to killing someone else today! Let's go, Auraprince!"

Drakkon nodded and replied zealously, "They will pay for their cruel deeds… Team Aura will make sure of that!"

Drakkon and Maekir followed the thieves' tracks until they reached a small cave where they saw a Team Plasma Flag propped on a stand at its entrance.

Maekir chuckled as he walked up to the flag and ripped it in two, "These mean nothing to us… Team Plasma holds no land…"

Drakkon nodded and said as he signaled to Blacksoul, "That is true… Blacksoul, why don't you go and evict those fools from this cave…"

Blacksoul chuckled as he replied with glee, "With pleasure… But, can you give me a companion? I don't want to have to be defending myself…"

Drakkon nodded in understanding, and sent Blacksoul off with an Aura Ball as he said with a sinister grin, "This ball contains Karmine… I assume you know why…"

Blacksoul nodded and replied with a haunting smirk as he sent Karmine out, "Yes… I do… You have no intent to give them a chance to escape… Very well, my friend… They will suffer for their defiance of Team Aura and trainers everywhere!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Blacksoul unleashed Karmine unto a small group of Plasma grunts and just sat back laughing sinisterly as their agony echoed throughout the cavern while their flesh sizzled with the cursed fire of Karmine.

Using the screams as a signal to enter, Drakkon signaled to his comrades as he said, "Grab the stolen pokemon… Return it to its owner… After that, we move on!"

Blackenvy and Maekir complied as they took the pokemon in hand and left the cave with a sinister smile, Maekir cracking the more sinister of the two, on their sharp faces…

As Drakkon and his three companions walked further down the path to Nacrene, a cloaked figure ran up and shouted to Maekir, "Hey! Who do you think you are, hanging around the Auraprince?"

Drakkon glared at the figure and snarled in a commanding tone, "Commander Christian! How dare you barge in and question those of my council!"

Christian responded as he furrowed his brow, "You seem quick to defend a stranger…"

Maekir then chuckles as he cracks his knuckles, "So insubordinate… Ah, whatever… I assume you want to settle this on the field of battle?"

Christian then cracked a smile and replied as he gripped a pitch-black Aura Ball, "You read my mind! How does a quick three-on-three sound?"

Maekir replied as his eyes seemed to light up with an eerie amethyst light, "Fine with me! Go, Shadow!"

Shadow glimmered with radiant light, yet it seemed to radiate a deep shadow simultaneously as it snarled out, "Umbre…"

Christian cracked a smile and replied as he threw his first aura ball into the air, "Nice choice… Well then! Go, Leavanny! Use X-Scissor!"

Maekir responded with a snarl in his normally calm tone, "Shadow, knock it off balance with a Take Down!"

Under their trainer's commands, the two pokemon exchanged blows and ended up hurting each other enough to result in a tie, much to Christian's chagrin.

Christian then growled in a even sharper tone, "Take a good rest, Leavanny… Go, Excadrill!"

Maekir cracked a smile and replied with a chuckle, "Good job, Shadow! Now, it is your turn! Go, Assassin! Use Close Combat!"

The Gallade swiftly slammed into the Excadrill before it could react, and Christian howled out in fury, "Darn! Return, Excadrill! Go, Unfeasant!"

Maekir then chuckled and replied with a smile, "You did well, Assassin! Return… Now, it is time for your doom… Go, Reasonslayer!"

Christian then chuckled as shadows began to form around him and his voice started to become more of a mockery of a human's tone, "Doesn't matter what you use… Unfeasant, Brave Bird!"

Maekir then saw an opening as the bird was about to hit his pokemon and roared as he pointed outwards, "Reasonslayer, zap it with a Thunderbolt!"

The bolt hit Reasonslayer's reckless foe off guard and took it down before its blow could land. Wounded and paralyzed, the Unfeasant plummeted to the earth, wracked with agony.

Christian seemed to turn back to normal at the sight of this and his jaw dropped as he exclaimed, "How? I have trained too long! Could it be that you are worthy of my liege's company?"

Maekir chuckled and replied as he cracked a wide grin, "Well, I hope so…"

Christian then cracked a smile and replied as he began to depart, "Well… It looks like I have proven my point… Goodbye for now, Auraprince, and good luck on your next gym challenge!"

Drakkon nodded in understanding as he waved good bye to his commander, "Thank you! Also, keep a look out for Team Plasma… Those idiots seem to be an elusive bunch…"

As Drakkon entered Nacrene City, none other than the mysterious N greeted him with a wide grin as he exclaimed, "Greetings, Drakkon! What brings you here? A gym battle, perhaps?"

Drakkon nodded and said with a smirk, "Is that your intent as well?"

N chuckled and replied with glee, "Maybe… I came to Nacrene to study up on the legends and myths of Unova… Now, tell me… Do you believe pokemon should be able to run free?"

Drakkon nodded and replied in confusion, "I do… However, trainers should be allowed to live with pokemon as well…"

N's welcoming smile turned into a bitter frown as he snarled, "So humans should be allowed to shackle pokemon in pokeballs and use them for selfish intents? Such a world is an atrocity…"

Drakkon then chuckled at N's extreme attitude and replied, "Just because you capture a pokemon in a pokeball doesn't mean you control its mind, heart, and its soul… I don't know what horrific indoctrination you have suffered, my friend, but I intent to prevent your blindness from destroying Unova!"

N then howled in fury as he threw a pokeball into the air, "Go, Tranquill and Palipitoad!"

Drakkon replied with a chuckle as he threw an Aura Ball up into the sky and signaled to Blacksoul, "Blacksoul and Arcum, take a stand in this fight for truth! Blacksoul, use Aura Sphere on Palipitoad! Arcum, decimate Tranquill with an Ice Beam!"

The attacks hit their mark, but Tranquill was the only one who fell from the intense burst of frigid energy and soon plummeted to the earth with only an agony squawk.

N chuckled and said as he returned his Tranquill to its pokeball, "Good job, comrade… Now, go! Oblivion! Palipitoad, use Scald on Blacksoul!"

Drakkon responded with a smirk as Blacksoul evaded the boiling water, "Blacksoul, Aura Sphere that Zebstrika, if that is what it really is… Arcum, finish off the Palipitoad with Psychic!"

The twin attacks hit head-on and Oblivion's illusion faded as it collapsed from the impact of the Aura Sphere, much to N's dismay. To make matter worse, Palipitoad soon collapsed from Arcum's mental assault.

N exclaimed with a wide grin, "That is quite enough… I concede for now…"

Drakkon raised an eyebrow and inquired in confusion, "That is it?"

N nodded and replied with a sigh, "Yes… I guess I will need more power to change this cruel world if you will be defending it to some degree… Maybe I should seek out the legendary Zekrom after all…"

Maekir caught up to Drakkon and said as he looked at N, "Why, hello there… Might you be the mysterious trainer that Drakkon here claims is known as N?"

N replied with a nod and sneered as he bowed respectively, "That is I… But I must be going… Catch you all later!"

With that, N took his leave from Nacrene and headed to Pinwheel Forest en route to Castelia City…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

With N finally gone, Drakkon turned his attention to the Nacrene Gym, which was located in the Nacrene Museum of Natural History and Public Library, much to his surprise.

However, as he walked up to a man in glasses and a light grey suit, the man turned around and grinned as he said, "Welcome! My name is Hawes! Did you come for a tour of the gym?"

Drakkon shook his head and replied with a smile, "I am here to challenge the gym… Could you get the Gym Leader?"

Hawes nodded and replied as he walked to the back of the gym, "I will go get Mama Lenora!"

After a small absence, Hawes returned with a stout, dark-skinned woman who said with a chuckle, "Co-curator and Nacrene Gym Leader Lenora here! So, you are the next challenger for my gym?"

Drakkon nodded and said with a wide grin, "Yes… I am here with that intent!"

Lenora then nodded in understanding and replied as she motioned to Drakkon, "Ok… Follow me!"

Drakkon cracked a smirk and began to follow Lenora down a recently opened hallway…

Soon enough, Lenora led Drakkon to a secret library and said with a smile, "Read all you like to prepare for the gym battle…" Then she motioned to a shelf and said gleefully, "Maybe you could start here…"

Drakkon shook his head and inquired , "Where is a book on Unovan myths and legends?"

Lenora frowned slightly and replied as she pointed to a shelf on the far right, "Over there…"

Drakkon went over and took many minutes studying books of legends, whether fiction or nonfiction, until he finally came across the shelf of Lenora's original recommendation and said as he pulled at the book, "Now to see what all this fuss was about…"

As he pulled the book, the bookcase slid to the right, and revealed a hidden staircase to the gym in the basement.

Seeing that Drakkon had solved her puzzle, Lenora exclaimed with joy, "Good job! Now it is time to get to the real part of your challenge! I hope your bring your best!"

Drakkon nodded in understanding and replied with a wide grin, "Hope you do too…"

As the battle started, Hawes shouted, "This will be a two-on-two battle… First one for both of their pokemon to faint loses… Begin!"

Drakkon nodded and said with a grin, "Go, Marshy!"

Lenora grins and replied with a chuckle, "Ah… Looks like you came here prepared… No matter… Go, Herdier!"

Drakkon's expression turned from friendly to zealous in a flash and he roared, "Marshy, use Hammer Arm!"

Lenora chuckled and replied, "Herdier, use Shadow Ball!"

The orbs of shadow rammed into the stout Swampert, but did little to hinder it as its muscular fist pounded down on the Herdier, knocking it straight out…

Lenora chuckled and replied with a wide grin, "Now it is time for my star pokemon! Go, Watchog! Use Low Kick!"

Drakkon smiled sinisterly and roared back, "Marshy, dodge it and slam down onto it with a vicious Waterfall!"

Marshy obeyed the order and after evading the Watchog's tripping attack, it rammed down, head-first and drenched in water, onto its attacker, overwhelming it with its power…

Lenora exclaimed in joy as she broke into applause, "Good job, Drakkon! You have earned the Basic Badge! You are definitely a skilled individual! Also, take this TM! It contains Retaliate, which allows you to avenge a fallen comrade… Then again, an eye for an eye does make the whole world blind…"

Suddenly, a library worker came rushing down into the gym and said in a panic, "Mama Lenora! Team Plasma is in the lobby saying something about liberating the dragon statue!"

Blackenvy came in afterwards and shouted in fury, "Auraprince! Come quick! Team Plasma is threatening to do something stupid!"

Drakkon and Lenora exchanged looks and then rushed out of the gym in a zealous frenzy…

Drakkon came out to the scene of Team Plasma surrounding the dragon fossil in the museum's center and as the grunts spotted him, they chuckled as they cried in unison, "Ah… Team Aura… Right here and now, we shall show you our superior skill as we plunder this relic from your unworthy hands while you watch helpless…"

Drakkon chuckles and said as he stepped forward, "Even if you stole it, where would you run? You are being looked out for in Striaton and further back on the path… And even if you went into the Pinwheel Forest, your malevolent ways will make you prone to…misfortune…"

The grunts chuckled and then roared in unison, "We will take our chances with the wilds rather than the mercy of foolish men… PLASMAAAAA!"

In a flash of smoke, the head of the statue has disappeared along with the Plasma grunts, much to Drakkon and Lenora's chagrin.

Lenora then wailed in fury, "Those morons made off with MY exhibit and expect to get away with it? Time for them to get their whuppin'!"

Drakkon chucked and replied with a sinister grin, "What about the Forest Guardian?"

Lenora looked at Drakkon with confusing and inquired, "What do you mean?"

Drakkon smiled and then replied in a wise tone, "Surely you have heard the story of the Three Blades of Truth? Three pokemon supposedly saved a group of pokemon from a forest fire brought about long ago by a long-forgotten war, and have only trusted Aura Guardians since then due to their long witness of mankind's idiocy… By closer analysis, I discovered that one lives nearby in the forest… It is known as Virizion, the Blade of Valor…"

Lenora then responded in surprise, "Wait… You are sure of that? Last I heard, the Three Blades only listen to those of pure hearts and pokemon… Then again… Ok… Lead the way, Drakkon…"

Blackenvy interrupted and inquired to Drakkon, "Sire, Lord Burgh has come and wants to help… What should we do?"

Drakkon chuckled and replied with a clenched fist, "Send Burgh, Maekir, and a small unit of Operatives to block the exit. You take another unit to give the grunts chase into the forest… Lenora, Blacksoul, and I will go awaken Virizion…"

Blackenvy nodded in understanding and roared to the operatives, "Follow me, comrades, as these thieving zealots feel the bite of our knives! For Unova!"

Drakkon made his way to a deep part of the forest where the path to its heart was sealed with an arcane barrier…

Lenora cried out in worry as she pointed at the seal, "Virizion's home is locked shut! How are we supposed to rouse it now?"

Drakkon looked intently at the barrier as his eyes began to turn into solid pools of golden aura that seemed to surge his soul through the barrier, and it wasn't long before the barrier was no longer an issue…

Drakkon cracked a wide grin at his success and roared gleefully into the arboreal chamber, "Great Virizion… Awaken from your peaceful slumber! Chaos has escaped into your great lair!"

As he shouted this, a sharp, yet decisive voice sneered sleepily, "The Auraprince? What a nice surprise! You say 'chaos' is in the forest?"

Drakkon nods and replies with zeal, "Yes… Team Plasma is rampaging through the forest, annoying all of the pokemon around and causing a rift between trainers and their pokemon allies…"

The voice replied as a swift gazelle-like creature came out with a determined look on its face, "Then I, the great blademaster Virizion, shall aid you in your righteous quest, Auraprince…"

Drakkon cracked a grin and leaped on Virizion's back as he shouted, "Ride, my ally, onward to the forest's edge!"

With Drakkon's command, Virizion leaped skyward as it cleared over most of the trees with ease…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Virizion easily made its way through the normally puzzling forest with ease and reached a clearing where Blackenvy and Maekir had the thief holed up as well as a figure in scholarly clothes who seemed to have an air of intellect surrounding him…

Soon after Drakkon and Virizion landed, Blacksoul appeared in a flash of light and said with glee, "We made it! Now then… Has the skull been recovered yet?"

Drakkon chuckled and then went up to the scholar as he said with an air of superiority, "I am Drakkon, Team Aura's leader. I know you are an ally of Team Plasma, but who exactly are you? You look too smart to be fooled by such empty lies spread by your leader…"

The figure replied with a chuckle, "I am Gorm of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma… We are Lord Ghetsis's top council and we are the ones who give the messages when he cannot give them himself… We have been…negotiating the return of the skull, which we will be happy to do, being as it is actually not of any use to us despite what we previously thought… I must say though… You have a pretty vicious army at your disposal… We might have to tread carefully in future endeavors, even IF we do get THAT pokemon… Heck, YOU even have a legendary at your side while we have none. That alone gives you an unfair advantage, don't you think?"

Drakkon replied with a chuckle as he crossed his arms, "This pokemon of legend joined me to get you bastards out, and unless you surrender the skull and leave pretty soon, you will incur its wrath… And I am pretty sure that is not what you want."

Gorm chuckled as he said to his comrade grunt, "Give them the skull, my great kin. It is only a burden now…"

The grunt sighed and threw the skull to Blackenvy before the two of them departed quickly…

Soon after they left, Lenora and Burgh caught up to the rest of them and the former exclaimed with awe, "I cannot believe what I saw… But, no matter… However extraordinary the means, you still got a favorable result… Now, if you will return the skull to me…"

Drakkon signaled to Blackenvy to hand Lenora the Dragon Skull and said with glee, "I hope you will offer Team Aura access to your archives as well in the future should we need it…"

Lenora chuckled and replied with a shrug as she put the skull under her arm, "Of course… I would love to do anything to support whatever you need to protect us from unseemly fools…"

Drakkon nodded in understanding and then turned to Virizion as he said with a slight grin, "Looks like your intervention was not needed… However, I thank you for the help, O great bladesman of the forest..."

Virizion then chuckled and said as he dissipated into a cloak of emerald mist, "It was an honor to fight by the side of the Aura Guardians once more against the folly of men… I do hope that my brothers also step up to the bar as I have…"

Drakkon chuckled and turned to Blackenvy as he said with glee, "Ok… Now that that is done, onwards to Castelia!"

Blackenvy then replied with a grin as he signaled to the other forces to move out, "Yes, my lord."

Drakkon and his triad of allies made it quickly across the Skyarrow Bridge and, in no time, they were in Castelia on their way to the still-under-construction Team Aura Unova Branch.

However, as they were passing one of the harbors, a weird little orange-furred pokemon with big blue eyes came running towards Drakkon and said exuberantly as it glomped him, "Tiiiiiniiii!"

Drakkon rose an eyebrow and asked Maekir as he set the pokemon on the ground, "What pokemon is this little guy?"

Maekir replied with a chuckle, "Victini, the victory pokemon… A legendary pokemon said to bring luck upon its owner, and it is so special it was given the number of zero in the Unova Pokedex…"

Drakkon said with a chuckle as he picked Victini up, "Interesting… Looks like I have a dual purpose good luck charm and lap-pet…"

Maekir shrugged and replied with glee, "No matter… The more allies, the better… Team Plasma is not going to merely bow down to us… They need us to show them power, and that we shall do…"

Blackenvy then inquired as he looked about, "My lord, should I bring him to our base while you go take on the gym?"

Drakkon then replied as he shook his head and picked Victini up, "Who knows? If Team Plasma shows their face here, a legendary fire type might be fun to burn them with…"

Maekir cracked a sinister grin and replied with a chuckle, "There's the sadistic zeal that I know you for, Drakkon-sama… Now, shall we go to the base or should we relax here for the time being?"

Drakkon then inquired as he stretched out his arms, "What else is there?"

Blackenvy replied as he pulled out a Town Map, "Other than the Gym, there is the Battle Club, the Battle Company, Game Freak Unova Branch, and Castelia Ice…"

Drakkon replied with a chuckle as he turned to Blacksoul, "I will leave Blacksoul with you all to supervise the construction in my absence… I will head to the Battle Club and then the Gym…"

Blacksoul said with glee as he kneeled into a bow before following Blackenvy and Maekir towards the unfinished Aura base, "Yes, my lord."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

As Drakkon entered the Battle Club, another caramel-haired kid greeted him with a chuckle, "Greetings… I am Trip, and I am a trainer aiming to conquer the Unova League with the help of my pokemon allies. May I ask who you are?"

Drakkon replied with a slight bow, "Hello, Trip… My name is Drakkon, and I too am a trainer… May I ask how many badges you have?"

Trip then opened his badge case and replied with a chuckle, "Two at this time, but I will soon get my third one…"

Drakkon chuckled and proceeded to inquire with glee as his eyes locked onto Trip's calm grey eyes, "Then you wouldn't mind warming up against me!"

Trip chuckled as he said with arrogance, "Fine. If that is what you wish… I will go get Don George…"

Suddenly, a stout man said with exuberance, "No need… I was listening to your conversation, and I would love to judge this battle… An undying flame clashing against collected ice… A connoisseur would LOVE to see this…"

Drakkon then said to Trip with a chuckle, "Ok… Looks like it is on! How about a three-on-three to make things quicker for both of us, or do you have something else in mind?"

Trip chuckled with amusement as he pulled out a pokeball, "Fine with me. Now then… En Garde!"

Trip shouted as he threw his pokeball into the air, "Let us obliterate this fool! Go, Frillish!"

As the ball opened, out came a blue jellyfish-type pokemon that exclaimed with a sadistic glee, "Frill!"

Drakkon chuckled and threw his own ball into the air as he exclaimed, his eyes never wavering as his hair flowed in the slight wind, "Go, Arcum! Ready yourself!"

Trip then exclaimed as he pointed at Arcum, "Frillish, trap that weird pokemon with a Water Pulse!"

As the Frillish summoned up a huge, pulsating bubble and fired it at Arcum, Drakkon exclaimed suddenly, "Arcum, freeze the bubble with Ice Beam!"

Arcum exclaimed as its eye fired a stream of frigid energy at the ball, flash-freezing it in its form, "Sigil!"

Drakkon then continued his command as he pointed at Frillish, "Now, let us make this interesting! Arcum, hit the frozen orb back with Air Slash!"

Arcum gave Drakkon a slight nod as it summoned up twin blades of wind that reversed the frozen Water Pulse's direction upon impact, "Gilyph!"

Trip then barked out as he took a dramatic pose, "Frillish, Protect!"

Drakkon chuckled as the Frillish summoned a greenish barrier in front of it, "Just as I wanted! You know what to do, Arcum!"

The frozen orb collided with Frillish's barrier with a boom, surrounding it with a shroud of mist that quickly dissipated with a boom as Arcum appeared and launched an imperfect orb of sadistic shadow at Frillish.

Such a brutal hit overwhelmed Frillish, and it let out one final grunt before collapsing in defeat.

Trip shouted to Drakkon with a chuckle as he returned Frillish to its pokeball and pulled out another, "Return, Frillish! That was crafty… I haven't ever seen such a trick like that before… You seem to be able to analyze battles and your foe quickly and decisively… And that you found a way to prevent contact, which would have activated its Cursed Body… I admire trainers like that! But, no matter… My next pokemon! Go, Vanillite!"

Drakkon chuckled and exclaimed gleefully as he returned Arcum to its ball and threw another into the air, "An ice type, eh… Return, Arcum… You are not optimal! However, it is time to bake this raw battle! Go, Karmine!"

Trip exclaimed with shock as he saw Karmine, "A Chandelure? How did you…?"

Drakkon interrupted as he pointed his fist at the Vanillite, "No matter! Karmine, melt that creature with a Purgatory!"

Karmine replied as it wrapped a cloak of flames around the puny ice-type, preventing escape, "Luuuuure…"

The flames quickly did the Vanillite in, and Trip snarled as he returned the pokemon to its pokeball, "How did you get something that strong? Who are you?"

Drakkon chuckled and replied as his eyes glowered with glee, "I am the leader of Team Aura, of course…"

Trip replied with shock as his jaw dropped open, "T-team Aura? But, how? Their leader was said to be training elsewhere…"

Drakkon's gaze intensified as hot as Karmine's blaze as he said with a chuckle, "Then you are outdated with your data. Now, will you continue, or does my might overwhelm thee?"

Trip's grey eyes grew sharp as he exclaimed with sudden zeal, "It does not matter how strong you are! I will still battle you with all my heart! Now, let us finish this, win or lose!"

Drakkon replied with glee as he crossed his arms in amusement, "Good boy. Now, send out your last pokemon, and we shall clash one last time!"


End file.
